I actually like this evil dork? Oh god
by Bellas2silly
Summary: After almost dying by the hands of Wuya, the Dragon Warriors are saved by Jack Spicer. But what's this? One of the Xaolin Apprentices develops feelings for Jack. Takes place during 'Days Past' and 'Citadel of Doom'. JackXOC Hopefully the story is better than the summary. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Xaolin Showdown fanfic, so be nice! I used to be such a huge fan of this show when I was a kid...When I saw the Xaolin Chronicles show...I didn't know whether to be happy that the show was back because it was awesome or horrified at how they changed things...but oh well! Moving on! By the way my OC is the Dragon of Lightning. Just in case we get confused..._

* * *

This whole situation sucked! Raimundo went over to the Heylin side with the newly revived witch Wuya and now we're all screwed. This crazy bitch was gonna kill us all and I had a really bad feeling that she _might_ succeed.  
"HA! Jokes on you, Wuya! You broke the reversing mirror! Seven years of bad luck! IN. YOUR. FACE!" Dojo laughed and pointed at her.  
"Actually since it's the **reversing mirror**...it's seven years _good luck_." Wuya smirked.  
Dojo's smile quickly faded away and he hid inside Omi's clothes.  
"I reckon it's up to us to stop Wuya." Clay spoke up.  
"There's only one way to do it." Kimiko smiled and winked at Omi. All of us got into a stance and began fighting Wuya with everything we had.  
"Xaolin style!" Omi cheered. "ORB OF TORNAMI! ICE!" Omi aimed his Shen Gong Wu at Wuya.  
Wuya just simply stood there and did nothing as she was frozen. I then got that feeling in my gut...there was no way we were gonna win against her. In seconds the ice that encased Wuya's body shattered into a million pieces.  
"Next?" She asked.  
"STAR HANABI! FIRE!" Kimiko charged at her.  
Wuya didn't even lift a finger and let the flames engulf her. She strolled forward and fixed her hair.  
"That tickled." She chuckled lowly. Raimundo smiled smugly at us like he knew the outcome of this battle. _Jerk..._  
"THIRD ARM SASH! EARTH!" Clay yelled.  
Wuya got crushed from Clay's attack. We all smiled as we thought we finally won, but Wuya just reappeared behind Clay.  
"Shen Gong Wu? I'm so beyond them now...let me show you what Heylin magic can do..." Wuya grabbed Clay tightly before throwing him down at all three of us. We screamed as Clay crashed into us and we were in a huge dog pile. Wuya laughed maniacally as a green glow emitted from her hands. The ground rumbled underneath of us and huge rock arms came out and almost squished us (if Clay hadn't grabbed us and ran in time). These huge rock monster things came out of the ground and surrounded us.  
"EYE OF DASHI! LIGHTNING!" I screamed. _It was worth a try..._  
In seconds every single rock monster was blown up into a million pieces. Wuya looked at me in shock at my sudden power.  
"HA! Take that you crazy bitch!" I shouted at her.  
"Hmmm...that's quite the power you have there...why don't you join me and Raimundo, darling?" Wuya smiled at me. _I just call her a crazy bitch and she's trying to get me to join her? Okay then...she __**is**__ weird..._  
Everyone looked at me in surprise when it seemed as if I was actually considering this.  
"Hmmm...good offer. Seriously!" I returned Wuya's smile. I walked over towards Raimundo and Wuya. Raimundo looked at me skeptically and Wuya gladly held out her hand for me. I smirked as I grabbed her hand. Omi looked ready to cry and as for Kimiko and Clay...they looked furious. _But hey! I knew what I was doing!_  
"EYE OF DASHI! LIGHTNING!" I held up the Eye of Dashi straight up, closed my eyes, and gripped onto Wuya's hand tightly as lightning quickly formed and came down on us.  
I was shaking like a crack addict. Lightning sure did hurt! Wuya looked furious and burnt. Oh please...she got frozen, burnt, and squished by a huge rock like it was nothing. There's no way she's really hurt is she?  
"YOU LITTLE WENCH!"  
Wuya's hand went to my throat and she squeezed tightly while lifting me up.  
"I'm going to make you suffer...slowly and painfully." Wuya glared at me with her glowing green eyes.  
To say I wasn't afraid would be total bullshit. I was more than scared though...I'm probably going to die for real this time though...  
"BELLA NO!" Clay yelled.  
Wuya used her other hand and pierced it through my stomach like some blade. _**HER FUCKING ARM WAS THROUGH MY BODY!**_ I coughed up blood and gasped for air. Wuya then threw me over towards the others as more rock monsters began to form around us.  
"S- -shit...that didn't work out too well..." I wheezed.  
Clay, Omi, and Kimiko went into panic mode.  
"Crush them." Wuya ordered.  
Dojo let out a girly scream and quickly transformed as we began to high tail it out of here. I was taking shallow and deep breaths. _Was I actually going to die?_  
"Stay with me Bella! You're going to be fine!" Kimiko placed my head into her lap.  
"So how do we fight a super powerful Heylin witch?" I breathed out.  
"We're outclassed, outgunned, and out of luck!" Clay seemed angry.  
"Do not despair my friends! There is always a path to victory!" Omi tried being cheerful.  
We all glance over at Wuya's suddenly newly made evil palace that she constructed with her powers. The moon looked more...darker..._is that possible? Wait what's that blue thing that fell? Is that a huge block of ice?_  
"Okay...now you may despair..." Omi mumbled.  
"INCOMIIIIING!" Clay screamed.  
Fireballs were fired at us from the rock monsters. We couldn't even manage to dodge one and we all fell together. When we crashed onto the ground, I tried to sit up. I saw more blood gushing out of my wound and gasped in pain falling back down. Kimiko ran over to me and ripped off her jacket pressing it down on my stomach to try and prevent more bleeding.  
"It's alright! Stay awake for me okay?!" Kimiko began tearing up.  
"My friends! We must make a haste retreat before they- -" Omi spoke up.  
We heard growling and grumbling and new right away that more rock monsters were headed towards us.  
"They're already here Omi!" Kimiko panicked.  
"My friends! Prepare for a most fearsome battle!" Omi got into a fighting stance with Clay.  
"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"  
Raimundo came from a portal and stood in front of us before the first rock monster could attack.  
"Raimundo! What are you doing?!" Kimiko cried.  
"Have you at last seen the error of your evil ways?!" Omi questioned him. Raimundo continued to smile evilly.  
"Dude! My evil ways are gonna kick your butts, rule the world, and put me in the lap of luxury!" Raimundo laughed.  
"You got a point here, jackass?" I glared at Raimundo.  
"As a matter of fact I do...I thought I'd let you _mighty_ Xaolin apprentices beg for mercy." He said. _Is he serious right now?! He __**IS**__ an asshole!_  
"Think again, Rai." Clay spoke lowly.  
"YES! And think a third time! Because this begging will not happen!" Omi pointed at him. Raimundo just laughed at Omi's statement.  
"Maybe you guys don't get it..I'm the only one that can save you here." He pointed out.  
"WRONG."  
We were swooped up out of nowhere. I reopened my eyes and found myself in a small jet..._wait a second...is that- -JACK SPICER?! He saved us?! WHAT THE HELL?!_  
"JACK SPICER?" Kimiko practically screamed.  
"What are you up to you two-faced varmint?!" Clay asked.  
"Rescuing you four! You guys are my only hope in saving Wuya and- -AW CRAP! IS SHE BLEEDING?!" Jack yelled.  
"Yeah...I'd like it if you moved somewhere where I can get medical attention if you don't mind..." I gasped for air. Kimiko pushed down her jacket on my stomach a little harder.  
"Now why would Jack, evil boy genius, want Wuya, evil witch hag defeated?" Clay smirked at Jack.  
"Because Jack has finally rejected the ways of evil!" Omi hugged Jack.  
_Am I invisible here?! I'm __**DYING**__!_  
"EEH! I'm still evil down to my greedy black heart!" Jack pushed Omi away.  
"Okay...then count me among the confused!" Omi smiled.  
"I want to rule the world! Which I can't do if- -"  
"Wuya's already ruling it!" Kimiko smiled smugly.  
"_Hello? I'm dying here! MOVE IT!_" I coughed up a small amount of blood.  
Everyone stopped talking and rushed over to take care of me as Jack continued to fly. I remember us passing the Xaolin Temple before I completely lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a small cot. Maybe this was all just a crazy dream...I'll go and talk to Master Fung about it now...  
"Hold it there! You're not in any condition to move!" Jack pushed me back down on my bed.  
_WHOA! HOLD ON HERE! What's Jack doing at the Xaolin Temple?!_  
"And before you even ask what I'm doing here, this isn't a dream. You're at my hideout." Jack told me.  
_God damn it..._  
"So Wuya really almost killed me?" I squeaked.  
"Yes and- -did you just squeak?" Jack burst out laughing. "That was so cute!"  
I blushed and punched Jack's arm weakly. He continued laughing.  
"Man Wuya did a number on you!" Jack's laughter slowly subsided.  
"At least I was the only one who had the balls to try and trick her like I did..." I grumbled.  
Jack looked surprised.  
"Oh yeah...those Xaolin losers happened to mention how you ended up almost bleeding to death in the first place. You almost turned Wuya into fried chicken...I'll give you that. I'm impressed." Jack smirked.  
Jack impressed? He never gave me a compliment before.  
"Thanks?" I was confused.  
"You lost a lot of blood, so you shouldn't be moving around for a while...you're lucky Clay was your blood type." Jack said.  
_Since when did Jack know anything about taking care of people? Maybe his robots did all the work?_  
"Look Belle's...you obviously need your rest. I gave you some extra morphine for the pain, so you should be loopy in a minute or two. Get some sleep...your dorky friends will still be here when you wake up."  
_Belle's? What's with the weird nickname?_  
"Okay..." Jack stood up and began walking away. "Jack wait!" He turned around. "...thank you...for saving me."  
Jack actually smiled...it wasn't a smirk or a devious grin like he always had, but he was genuinely smiling at me.  
"No problemo Bella." Jack winked at me. I felt my face heating up._ Was I blushing?!_

* * *

I woke up without knowing what time it was. This time I remembered what I was doing here, but...where was everyone? I got up out of the cot with not many problems. I heal pretty fast I guess...  
"Hey there partner! We thought we lost you!" Clay saw me and hugged me tightly.  
"Well earlier it seemed as if I didn't exist while I was almost bleeding to death. Kimiko was the only one who seemed like she wanted to save me." I glared at him.  
"I'm sorry...we were all just focusing on too many things at once. We should have been worrying more about you." Clay gave me an apologetic smile.  
"Okay so how long have I been out?" I then asked.  
"About a few hours..." Clay said. "I'm surprised you're able to stand at all right now."  
The others stood by folding their arms and waiting patiently.  
"Sorry...am I interrupting something?" I blushed.  
Jack smiled and came over wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"We were just talking about sending Omi to the past!" Jack explained.  
"Sending Omi to the past? What for?"  
"Grand Master Dashi locked Wuya up in a puzzle box right? Well all we have to do is go to the past and get Grand Master Dashi to make us another puzzle box to trap Wuya in." Dojo explained.  
"That's a great idea! Good job guys!" I smiled brightly.  
"Well it sorta works...I mean you can travel back in time, but it's kinda lame..." Jack frowned and glared at his time machine.  
"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.  
Jack demonstrated with his time machine..._how far did he go back?_  
"See? Lame...I can only generate enough power to travel back two seconds." Jack pouted. _Two seconds? That __**is**__ lame!_  
"And why is that?" Clay folded his arms together.  
"Hmm...how to explain the intricacies of time travel to simpleton cowboy..." Jack thought aloud. "Ah! TIME MACHINE, NEED MUCH POWER TO WORK! WAY MORE POWER THAN JACK CAN GEN-ER-ATE! Did you get that?" Jack acted like an ass.  
"Cowboy understand." Clay mocked Jack.  
"Here." I tossed the Eye of Dashi over to Jack. "Just use the Eye of Dashi it's got a limitless supply of energy right? Use it for the time machine." I told him.  
"I was gonna say that until you interrupted me! It needs much power to generate _unless_ we use the Eye of Dashi!" Jack smiled smugly.

* * *

Soon enough Jack was able to set up the time machine for Omi.

"Okay Omi, looks like you're good to go!" Jack informed him.  
We all gathered around Omi.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this Omi? Time travel is really dangerous! You could wind up as your own **grandpa**!" Dojo argued.  
"My safety is a small consequence when the world is ruled by evil." Omi spoke seriously.  
"Yeah, but don't you think you need some more Shen Gong Wu than just the Orb of Tornami?" Clay asked.  
"No. You may need the rest for the battle against Wuya's forces." Omi replied.  
"Please be careful, Omi." Kimiko and I hugged Omi goodbye.  
"I will have a legendary grand master to protect me...but can I have another hug?" Omi smiled.  
"He's ready..." I grumbled.  
"I'm not gonna bore you with the details, but I should be able to land you at the base of the Xaolin Temple." Jack explained.  
"Goodbye my friends." Omi bowed.  
"Oh! And uh...tell Dashi I'm sorry about the shirt..." Dojo smiled sheepishly.  
"A shirt?" Omi tilted his head in confusion.  
"He'll know..."  
Jack tossed me back the Eye of Dashi.  
"Okay, Bella! Light it up baby!" Jack yelled.  
"EYE OF DASHI!" I yelled. "And don't call me baby." I added.  
I put the Eye of Dashi inside the machine and we saw the power bar spike up. In seconds Omi was gone as he walked through the portal...After a minute of silence Jack finally spoke up.  
"Huh...I just realized something...I don't know how I'm gonna get him back..." Jack mumbled.  
"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM BACK?!**" Kimiko shouted.  
"Whoops..." Jack smiled nervously.

_Oh Jack...you ass..._

* * *

_I know it was pretty short, but I'm not sure if I want to make this into a series yet. Let me know if it's okay, but be nice about it! I'm a sensitive person! There will be another chapter though! I'm not just gonna leave some cliff hanger or something! _

_ -Bellas2silly_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you guys like it! It was fun writing this chapter!_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM BACK?!" Kimiko hollered at Jack.  
"Whoops..." Jack smiled nervously.  
_Jack you ass..._  
"You sent Omi 1500 years into the past without having an idea on how to get him back?!" Kimiko glared at Jack.  
Damn...I never knew Kimiko could be so...scary.  
"This never came up in the beta testing! I- - I mean I could only travel back two seconds!" Jack stammered.  
"You...you...YOU!..." Kimiko couldn't think of the right word.  
"Doofus?" Clay suggested. Kimiko nodded before going on full meltdown again.  
"Thank you..._**YOU DOOFUS!**_" Jack flinched at Kimiko's mother like tone. "You've trapped Omi in the past forever!" Kimiko grabbed Jack by his jacket and proceeded to shake him repeatedly.  
"Easy, easy! I can fix this!" Jack assured us.  
"Damn right you will. Omi is like a little brother to me!" I spoke up.  
"Give me a week tops!" Jack went over to his time machine.  
One of Wuya's rock monsters came from behind Jack and busted up his time machine. We were all pretty speechless for a few seconds...  
"AAAAH!" Jack screamed. "Okay...I'll need more than a week..."  
I panicked and pulled Jack away from the monster before it used what was left of Jack's time machine to kill him. Jack spun and tried gaining back his balance, but failed to and smacked face first against the wall.  
"Looks like we got a sack full of trouble!" Clay got into a fighting stance.  
"I hear that." I mumbled.  
"FIRE!" Kimiko charged at the monster. Clay grabbed a robot arm from a shelf and ran at the rock monster as well.  
"EARTH!"  
"LIGHTNI- -"  
Jack stood up and put his hand over my mouth moving me with him to hide.  
"Are you stupid or something?! You can't fight! You're injured in case you've forgotten!" Jack yelled at me.  
"Let me go!" I thrashed against Jack. _For a nerd...he's got a pretty strong grip._  
"Just stop! Let your dumb friends handle this!" Jack continued holding me. "You're going to open up your wounds again!"  
I stopped struggling and laid against Jack.  
"God damn it...I wanna fight too..." I whined.  
"Look...I'd let you fight, but I know those two would skin me alive if I let you fight in this condition." Jack replied.  
"So you don't really care about my well being, you just wanna save your own butt is that it?" I glared at Jack.  
"Oh don't twist this around! You know what I meant!" Jack grumbled. I rolled my eyes as Dojo came over.  
"Why are you holding Bella like that?" Dojo smiled deviously. "Oh I see...you've got the hots for her huh?" My eyes widened as I finally realized what position we were in and Jack finally released me.  
"WHAT?!- -I- -WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT?!" Jack's face was the same color as his hair.  
"In denial eh? Oh young love..." Dojo chuckled.  
I looked up to see how Kimiko and Clay were doing. I panicked and stood up as I noticed that they were losing.  
"Aren't _you_ gonna get in there?" Dojo asked Jack.  
"Nope!" Jack smiled. "But my boys will!" Jack pressed a button on his watch. "JACKBOTS ANNIHILATIFY!" _Annihilatify? Is that even a real word?_  
In seconds Jack's robots had used laser beams to destroy the rock monster. It was just a pile of rubble now.  
"Oh yeah! That's my boys!" Jack stood up and smiled smugly at us. "Shifting gears and kicking rears!" Jack started...dancing? _He __**is**__ a nerd..._  
"Easy Jack...Wuya's still out there." Kimiko pointed out.  
"Yeah, this cattle drive is just gettin' started." Clay added.  
"Eh you just said that because you were getting pasted out there. Not like my boys! Let's hear for the automatons who get it on! Raise the roof! OOP! OOP! OOP- -"  
The roof was raised above us..._literally_...by a bigger rock monster...  
"Wow...that's...**big**..." Dojo breathed out.  
"You said it..." I looked at the huge monster in awe.  
Jack kneeled down and raised his hands up together.  
"I SURRENDER!" He shrieked.

* * *

"My domination of the world is now complete." Wuya smirked.  
This is just great...I can't believe we got captured by Wuya...  
"Uh Wuya? You might wanna do a head count. You're short one Omi."  
"Omi?!" Wuya disappeared and reappeared in front of Dojo. "Where's Omi?!" She demanded to know. Before Dojo could answer, Clay spoke up.  
"Frankly it's none of your business ma'am." Clay said politely.  
"And I don't think we'd ever tell you, you old hag." I leaned against my rock cage.  
"Oh well as you humans would say, I have ways of making you talk." Wuya's hand began glowing and she smirked evilly as she made her way towards me.  
"He's in the past!" Jack yelled.  
"What?!" Raimundo looked surprised.  
"He went back in time to ask some guy named Dashi for help!" Jack said.  
"Omi is in the past?" Wuya asked in disbelief.  
"Yes...and now he's trapped there." Kimiko replied.  
"And it was me who sent him back, Wuya! I was really on your side all the way! Stupid Omi walked right into our trap! WOOHOO! You can let me go now..." Jack smiled and shifted in his cage nervously.  
"Forget it, Jack...I'm not buying." Wuya rolled her eyes.  
"Really? Even if I whimper?" Jack pouted._ He actually looks cute doing that...Wait what?! What the hell am I thinking?!_  
"Omi is really trapped in the past?" Raimundo looked upset.  
"Yeah and we'll never see him again thanks to you, asshole!" I cried.  
"And I hope you feel guilty about it!" Dojo added.  
"Yeah! Nice going you two faced fink!" Clay glared at him.  
"I didn't want anything to happen to you guys...I just wanted my due..." Raimundo frowned and looked down at his feet.  
"And now you've got it Raimundo." Wuya put her hands on Raimundo's shoulders. "To the dungeon!" She pointed at us.  
"Wait! Wuya! What if these guys swore their loyalty to you? And maybe lived in the palace with me?" Raimundo smiled at Wuya and batted his eyes innocently.  
"IF they swear their loyalty." Wuya returned Rai's smile.  
"Come on guys! What do you say?! She's got video games, race cars, speed boats- -"  
"SOLD! You can let me go now." Jack interrupted.  
"The offer's not for you Jack." Wuya deadpanned.  
"Boy...you really hold a grudge..." Jack pouted.  
"Guys, Wuya rules the entire world. Come on and join the winning team already! What do you say?" Rai smiled.  
"What do we say?" Kimiko smiled and winked at Raimundo. "How about- -"  
"FUCK OFF YOU DICK!" I yelled furiously.  
Kimiko nodded in agreement with me.  
"What she said."  
"I'd rather kiss the backside of a mule." Clay answered.  
"Forget it!" Dojo added.  
"So be it, Xaolin Warriors...you can spend the rest of eternity in the dungeon."  
The rock monster's cages opened and we fell into this huge portal in the floor. In seconds were in jail cells.

* * *

_Wait! How did I get stuck with Jack?! This is just great..._  
"Will we stay in here forever or will Wuya let us out for good behavior in 5,000 years?" Kimiko asked sarcastically.  
"No need to fear my Xaolin friends! Wuya made a tactical error!" Dojo smirked.  
"You sure about that Dojo? Looks like Wuya's got things figured out eight ways to Sunday." Clay asked.  
"Ah Clay, Clay...you forgot that your standard Dojo comes in two sizes." Dojo smiled and shook his head. "In seconds I'll supersize and bust out of this cage!"  
Dojo attempted to grow, but got squished in his cage. The cage must have been magically charmed or something just for Dojo.  
"Oh come on! There's gotta be a way to get outta here!" Jack shouted.  
I stood up and walked over to Jack who smiled sheepishly. I slapped his face. HARD.  
"OOOW!" Jack yelped and held his cheek.  
"Thanks for trying to sell us out, Jack." I grumbled.  
"And what do you mean WE? You tried going back to Wuya remember?" Kimiko pointed out.  
"Hey what can I say? I like to keep my options open!" Jack frowned and folded his arms.  
"Keep options open my ass! You are such a jerk you know tha- -_OW_!" I yelped in pain and fell to my knees. I ripped my button up shirt open and saw that the bandages underneath were beginning to soak in blood. Jack stood up in alarm and ran over to me.  
"Ah crap! You must have popped open one of your stitches! Hold still!" Jack took off his jacket and then proceeded to take off his shirt. He removed my bandages and inspected my wound. "It's not too bad, but here. This should do it..." Jack used his shirt and tied it around the wound as a replacement for my bandage.  
I blushed as I looked at his lean chest..._does he work out or something? Maybe he has some muscle from working with those robots? Maybe he does a little heavy lifting with robot parts? Well whatever he's doing is working...Damn does he look good._  
Jack put on his jacket again and zipped it up. When he saw my blushing face, a devious grin began to form on his face.  
"Did someone like what they saw?" Jack winked at me. I buttoned up my shirt again and averted my eyes.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I pouted.  
"Oh really?" _Oh god damn it...when did Jack get so close?_ "It seemed to me like you were checking me out." Jack gently gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.  
_When did it get so hot in here? Maybe it was Kimiko's powers doing this?! OH GOD!_  
"I- -uh...no...I- -I wasn't." I stuttered. Jack leaned in towards my face until our lips were an inch apart.  
"You sure about that?" Jack's hot breath fanned my face. _It smelled like cinnamon..._  
I felt myself moving in closer towards Jack..._his eyes are so red and hypnotizing...and that smile..._  
"HEY! YOU BACK AWAY FROM HER, JACK SPICER OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON AND BACK!" Clay looked furious.  
Jack immediately backed away from me. I sighed and sat down leaning my head against the bars of the jail cell.  
"Guys...I'm not trying to sound negative, but I just don't see any ray of hope right now..." I saw something glowing right beside my cage and I looked at it in awe. "Maybe I spoke too soon! Look guys!"  
And out popped Omi. _**OMI?!**_  
"Indeed my friend, Bella. You most certainly have!" Omi smiled brightly.  
_HOW IN THE HELL DID HE GET BACK?!_  
"Omi?" Kimiko smiled and gripped onto the bars of the cage.  
"Omi?" Jack looked confused.  
"OMI!" Clay cheered.  
"Look out!" Dojo pointed behind Omi. Two rock monsters appeared behind Omi.  
Omi smirked and simply destroyed them with the Orb of Tornami after freezing them.  
"Hello my friends." Omi greeted.  
"Omi! How did you get here?!" I laughed with joy. I guess my hope has returned now that Omi is back.  
Omi walked towards Kimiko's cage as he smiled at me.  
"It is a very lengthy, but engaging tale filled with both surprises and heart warming- -" Omi began.  
"I hate to interrupt your already riveting story Omi, but maybe we should get out of here before _WUYA TURNS US ALL CRISPY!_" Jack then hissed at Omi.  
"Oh yes! That is most wise! Everyone! Please step away from your cell doors!" Omi ordered us.  
We did as asked and Omi froze the bars with the Orb of Tornami. Everyone broke their bars, but Jack and I were stuck. I couldn't move around too much or my wound would get worse and Jack's just...Jack.  
"A little help here?" Jack asked.  
Omi smiled smugly and used his pinky finger to break all of the bars to our cell. Jack blushed and looked away in embarrassment. In seconds we high tailed it out of here.

* * *

"We should be safe here." Clay informed us. We had built a fire and were now surrounding it. I glanced over at Jack and noticed that he was practically up against me shivering even around the fire.  
"Mind if we cuddle? I'm a little cold still..." Jack smiled timidly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Go for it." I raised my right arm and Jack gladly wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my right arm around his shoulder. For once I felt warm inside..._why did I feel so weird right now?_  
"How did you do it, Omi? How did you get back to our time?" Dojo asked.  
Omi told us a long tale about meeting Dashi and getting the puzzle box from him. From what it sounded like, Dashi seemed like a pretty chill guy. I would have liked to meet him. Omi explained that he found the exact spot Wuya was supposed to form her evil palace at and used the Orb of Tornami to freeze himself. We were all shocked. _Omi froze himself to get back to our time?!_ I was simply surprised, but most of all impressed. Omi never ceased to amaze me.  
"Wait that means that huge block of ice I saw when Wuya's palace formed, that was you?!" My eyes grew large in bewilderment.  
"You saw me? Hmm...interesting. You've most certainly got a good eye, Bella." Omi looked impressed.  
"You saw Omi?" Kimiko asked me.  
"It was right when Wuya formed that huge palace! It was hard not to see a huge block of ice falling right next to it! I'm surprised you guys didn't see it! But then again...we were all worrying about getting away from Wuya..." I said.  
"So did Dashi help and give you something to get rid of Wuya?" Clay changed the subject.  
"Yes! He gave me this." Omi held up a strange looking box.  
"Hey! It's a puzzle box! Just like the one Wuya was in!" Jack smiled.  
"Correct Jack Spicer! We just need to open this in the presence of Wuya!" Omi tried to open it, but kept failing to. "The only problem is I do not know how to open it." Omi grumbled.  
"Uh Omi...this plan is starting to sound half-baked." Clay said.  
"No Clay. This plan is not at all baked. Grand Master Dashi said that the puzzle box will open when the person that most needs to open it opens it." Omi explained.  
"No problem, _Opi_...I opened it before and I can open it again..." Jack laid his head on my lap like I was some pillow.  
"Do you mind?" I rolled my eyes at Jack.  
"You know you like me." Jack winked at me.  
"Stop saying that I like you." I blushed and glared at him.  
"Great now all we need is a plan to get Wuya distracted so that we won't get killed by her while opening the puzzle box..." Clay smiled.  
"And I think I've got one..." Kimiko grinned deviously.

* * *

_Like it? lol I tried... XD Let me know what you think! Please be nice though! By the way I do not own Xaolin Showdown or any of its episodes or characters! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

Okay so the plan was that Dojo, Kimiko, and Clay were going to lure Raimundo away from the palace. Omi, Jack, and I were going to fight Wuya. Our lives pretty much depended on Jack Spicer because apparently he was the only one who could open the puzzle box. I was so nervous though...what if we failed? We'd die for sure and...that wouldn't be good for the entire world.  
"Okay...open it." Omi whispered and handed Jack the puzzle box.  
Jack smiled and got to work. It had been over a minute and we saw Jack struggling to open the damn thing.  
"Stop goofing around and open the box!" Omi glared at him.  
"I'm trying! It won't open!" Jack informed us.  
"You said you could open it!" I hissed at him.  
"I thought I could! This box must be different from the first one." Jack said.  
"This box is supposed to open when the person that needs to open it most opens it! **AND I REALLY NEED TO OPEN IT!**" Omi grew angry as he also tried opening the puzzle box and failed to as well.  
I almost peed my pants when Wuya stood right behind Omi.  
_Shit...we just gave away our position..._  
"Uh...Omi?" I started shaking. _SHIT WE'RE GONNA DIE!_  
"NOT NOW!" He yelled and continued to attempt to open the puzzle box.  
"Would you like me to try?" Wuya asked.  
"Why thank you. That would be most- -" Omi's eyes widened when he finally realized Wuya was right there.  
"AAAAAAAH!" We all screamed as Wuya began attacking us.  
"I'm sure I can open it this way." Wuya kept shooting green flames from her hands at us.  
"OMI YOU IDIOT! YOU GAVE AWAY OUR HIDING SPOT!" I shrieked.  
"I'M SORRY OKAY?!" Omi cried.  
We all continued to run around the room and I noticed that Jack was gonna get hit. As much as it pained me to say it.. he saved my life, so I'll save his. I jumped in front of Jack and got hit with one of Wuya's fireballs. I felt so weak just lying on the ground.  
"Bella! NO!" Jack looked shocked.  
I managed to sit up ignoring the pain and got the Eye of Dashi from my pocket.  
"EYE OF DASHI! LIGHTNING!" I aimed it at Wuya and she simply dodged it.  
It didn't take long, but soon enough she managed to capture us all and we were now currently floating upside down. _That didn't take long at all..._  
"WUYA! The prisoners have escaped and I think they're- -" Raimundo burst into the room.  
"No need to worry Raimundo. I have it all under control. They are no threat to me." Wuya replied calmly.  
"Raimundo! Help us! Please!" Omi begged.  
"Well, well...the gang's all here." Wuya smirked.  
More rock monsters came into the room with Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo. _Shit...we're all screwed now..._  
"I'm guessin' the box didn't work..." Clay spoke up.  
"Jack Spicer couldn't open it!" Omi mocked Jack.  
"Not like you did any better Chrome Dome!" Jack retorted.  
Wuya smirked and grabbed the puzzle box from Omi.  
"You got a magical puzzle box from Dashi? Impressive effort I must say...but it was very usual of Dashi to give it to you without teaching you how to use it. He always was a fool..." Wuya rambled. Wuya dropped the puzzle box in Raimundo's hands. "Now to finish business...crush them!" She said enthusiastically.  
"Not so fast Wuya! Once again you have forgotten my ability to change size!" Dojo spoke up. Dojo grew, but got squished in his cage again. Jack, Omi, and I were all placed in the same rock monster cage.  
"Just kill me now..." I grumbled and rolled my eyes at Dojo.  
"That can be arranged." Wuya smirked at me. "Crush them."  
Our cages were shrinking and I started to panic. I fell on top of Jack and he looked at me with the most fearful look in his eye. He hugged me in attempt to comfort me and shield me.  
"It's gonna be okay..." Jack murmured softly. I felt tears forming into my eyes and looked back at Jack. "We'll all be fine soon." Jack smiled sadly.  
"Jack...I'm scared." I whispered. The cage got even smaller.  
"You don't have to be scared...don't give Wuya the satisfaction..." Jack told me.  
I nodded as more tears fell down my face. This was just weird...normally Jack would be blubbering like a baby, but for once...he seemed brave. Despite what's going to happen to us in a minute.  
"Look...you were right earlier...I do like you...I don't know why and I probably shouldn't, but I really like you."  
Jack looked shocked for a second or two before he smiled at me.  
"I like you too." He spoke up.  
I hugged him and closed my eyes...bracing myself for death. I was at peace now...the one guy I like, likes me back. I guess I can move on now...  
"Wuya wait! You can't squish them like that!" Raimundo looked upset.  
Just like that the cages stopped moving.  
"Why you're right Raimundo! There's no need to make a mess in my throne room! Take them to the dungeon!" My hope was lifted! _We're gonna live!_ "And then crush them." _GOD DAMMIT NOOO!_  
We all cried out to Raimundo begging for him to save us. To do something!  
"Raimundo! I know we've never gotten along that well, but I know there's still good inside you! I know there is! Please help us Rai!" I yelled desperately.  
Raimundo looked conflicted as he held the puzzle box in his hands. It appeared that he didn't know what to do...what to think...  
"Raimundo! Master Fung chose you for a reason! You don't belong on the Heylin side!" Omi added.  
"Raimundo has proven his loyalty to me time and again. And all because I can give him anything he wants!" Wuya smiled smugly.  
"Anything?" Raimundo asked himself.  
"Games, toys, Canada. Name it and it's yours." Wuya told him.  
"...I want my friends." Raimundo finally decided.  
In seconds we all saw a bright light coming from in front of Raimundo. _He opened the puzzle box! YES! _  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Wuya shouted.  
A figure had formed from the bright lights. It was the spirit of Grand Master Dashi!  
"Dashi!" Wuya hissed at the figure.  
"Wuya! The years have not been kind to you!" Dashi joked. Dashi's spirit flew right through Wuya and just like before, she was back into her ghost form. In seconds Wuya was sucked back into the puzzle box.  
"Well done Dragon of the Wind." Dashi smiled at Raimundo before his spirit faded away.  
_Damn...that is SO cool._  
Our cages crumbled and we were now free. I smiled right until the entire palace started shaking. _Looks like we're gonna have to run out of here Indiana Jones style..._  
"DOJO!"  
Everyone held onto Dojo as he quickly transformed. I looked back behind me as we got out of there and saw the entire palace fall apart.  
_I'm glad we got out of there..._  
Everyone smiled at our old friend. We were glad to have Raimundo back on our side. I mean, I could understand why Raimundo cracked and ran over to the Heylin side, but I was glad that he realized that having everything **isn't** everything.

* * *

"Raimundo, for riches and glory you have betrayed us all." Master Fung began.

"But he saved us all." Omi objected.  
"Yeah! Without him we'd be Texas toast!" Clay said.

"Or worse!" Kimiko added.

I finally had enough and stood in front of Raimundo defensively.

"Master Fung look...Raimundo always had good inside of him. I know we were all pretty broken up when he betrayed us, but he learned that even though he has everything...it won't make him happy. He just had to experience all of that shit with Wuya to realize that." I folded my arms.  
Master Fung and everyone seemed flabbergasted that I even defended Raimundo in the first place. It was completely true that we never got along since we both met, but I guess I can move past that and forgive him. Maybe the two of us could finally be friends.  
"Guys, guys...I did a lot of damage. And I have to do whatever it takes to make things right again." Raimundo said.  
"Whatever it takes, Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.  
"Yes, Master Fung." Rai bowed his head. Master Fung smiled and held up and sash. The sash that was meant for apprentices. "What's this?" Rai looked dumbfounded.  
"The sash of a Xaolin apprentice. It is yours."  
We all smiled. He could finally be an apprentice! Master Fung looked surprised when Raimundo didn't take the sash.  
"It's not that I don't want it yet...I'm just not ready." Rai replied. Master Fung smiled and seemed proud of Raimundo. "But I will be someday if Omi helps me." Rai joked.

* * *

We were all chilling out together on top of a cliff. I stood by Jack who was still surprisingly here. Usually he would have taken off by now. I kept blushing...he now knows that I like him. Maybe he doesn't really like me and now that he knows I have some kind of weakness for him, he'll use it against me. I wanted Jack to stay with us and still have his personality, but I knew that would never happen. Jack just...doesn't like following orders. He's more rebellious than he is evil though.  
"It's like Wuya never even ruled the world." Clay spoke up.  
"Which is just the way I like it for the record." Kimiko agreed.  
"Yeah swell, I'm outta here." Jack walked away.  
I frowned as I saw him walk away. Omi grabbed onto his jacket.  
"Jack Spicer! Wait! Please!" Omi whined. "You have done well! We could not have defeated Wuya without you!" Jack stopped walking and Omi let him go.  
"All true...you going somewhere with this?" Jack asked.  
"Yes! You should stay at the Xaolin Temple with us, improve your skills, and join the fight for good!" Omi proposed.  
Everyone looked unsure about this, but me however? I practically jumping on the inside. If Jack stayed I would be super happy!  
"Me fight for good in a bath robe?! No thanks! I pass! The next time we meet, we're enemies again!" Jack used his hover pack thing and began flying.  
Omi looked sad at this answer.  
"But maybe when we're not fighting over Shen Gong Wu, we could go out for ice cream or something...my treat." Jack cracked a small smile.  
"That would be nice! We could get a Monday!" Omi seemed happy.  
"Sundae." Clay corrected him.  
"Even better!" Omi laughed.  
I looked down at the ground and began walking away.  
_I knew he'd leave...it was gonna happen sooner or later._  
I then felt a breeze and something grabbing at my hand. I turned around and gasped when I saw Jack holding my hand smirking at me.  
"Hey...don't think I forgot about what you said at Wuya's palace...and I think I owe you something for saving my tail earlier..." Jack released my hand and held my face in his hands.  
Everyone looked at us in curiosity and confusion.  
"W- -what? It's fine you don't owe me- -"  
Jack shut me up by kissing me.  
_OH MY GOD...JACK SPICER WAS KISSING ME! _  
I didn't know whether to push Jack away or pull him even closer. Jack took the lead and wrapped his left arm around my waist to pull me closer. My eyes fluttered shut when I felt his tongue snake its way into my mouth. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and stroke my own tongue. He even tasted like cinnamon and pudding cups! Those were such a good combination! As fast as the kiss happened, it quickly ended when Jack knew how heated things were getting.  
"Damn...you're a good kisser. Call me sometime babe." Jack winked at me with a smug grin formed onto his face.  
I was completely taken by surprise and only waved goodbye as he flew away. I tried ignoring the very shocked looks everyone was giving me.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Raimundo squeaked. _HA! He squeaked! Jack's right! It's both funny and cute!_  
"Uh...gee it's getting really dark out!" I said nervously. "I should probably get going inside now- -"  
"Oh no you don't lil lady!" Clay grabbed the back of my shirt.  
"It is not even dark out in the slightest!" Omi argued. _Duh...It was just a lie, so I could leave..._  
"Now what was that?!" Raimundo asked again.  
"I think I hear Master Fung guys! Let's go!" I tried running only for Clay to hold onto my shirt tighter and lifted me from the ground.  
"Bella...is there something you're not telling us?" Kimiko smiled. Kimiko just seemed like she was going to jump with joy now that I found a boy that I liked...even if it was Jack Spicer.  
"No..." I grumbled. I pouted and folded my arms like a child as Clay continued to hold me up off the ground.  
"I think there's something you're not telling us due to the fact that JACK SPICER JUST PRACTICALLY MADE OUT WITH YOU!" Raimundo freaked out.  
_When did he get protective all of a sudden?_  
"Just drop it will ya?" I glared at everyone.  
"Bella...it's okay...we're not mad at you." Kimiko assured me.  
"I can't believe you're denying it! I mean it's obvious that you two like each other!" Raimundo yelled frantically.  
"FINE! I LIKE JACK SPICER OKAY?!" I admitted.  
Clay dropped me in surprise and I took off running. I_ was so embarrassed! I mean...I shouldn't even be embarrassed! I like Jack and there's nothing wrong with that! Everyone has me so worked up right now! GOD DANG IT!_  
"Isabella...you must take this." Master Fung came into my 'room'. _Or what I call my bedroom. _  
I glanced at the weird prescription bottle that Master Fung held in his hands. _What the...where did Master Fung even get that?_  
"It was given to me by Jack Spicer. He said it was to help you heal more quickly." He quickly answered.  
_It's so weird how he knows what I'm thinking..._  
"But when did he..."  
"He gave it to me when you all arrived at the Xaolin Temple."  
_Aw...Jack really does care about me!_  
"Is there something troubling you?" He asked.  
"Nope...I'm just in a lot of pain...I should probably change my bandages or get new stitches or something..." I half lied.  
"I shall fetch others to take care of that immediately. I suggest you take the pill right now though." He told me.  
I laid down on my mat and placed my head on my pillow as Master Fung walked away. _This is gonna be a long night..._

* * *

I woke up with a text message from a unknown number, but I had a feeling I already knew who it was.

_**Hey baby cakes, wanna come hang out with me?  
-JS**_

_How did Jack even get my number? Well...that's a dumb question I guess...he's pretty much a techno geek..._I sat up and stared at the text. Should I or shouldn't I? I mean technically we're enemies again and dating an enemy would just complicate everything...the others probably would think I was working with Jack. But I could never be on the Heylin side! And Jack wasn't all that evil! He just doesn't wanna be a goody-goody-two-shoes. _Is that the correct term I'm looking for?_ I finally replied.

_**When and where?**_

I looked at my phone until it vibrated again. I quickly opened the message and ready his last text.

_**I'll come meet you outside the temple, so we can have some real fun. Get dressed and be ready in five minutes.**_

I smiled to myself and put on some jeans and a long black sleeve shirt that hugged my body tightly. It was such a comfy shirt...I made sure to be quiet and tip toe all the way outside the temple. Jack was floating just outside the Xaolin Temple walls.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Jack smirked.  
"This isn't a trick...is it?" I asked timidly. Jack looked genuinely surprised to hear me ask such a question.  
"Why would I trick you? I actually _like_ you...did those Xaolin losers say something to you?" Jack folded his arms and frowned.  
"I know what they will say..." I muttered. "It's only a matter of time before they give me the talk about dating an enemy..."  
"Hey, you'll never be my enemy." Jack gripped my chin lightly. "I mean...I guess when we're going after Shen Gong Wu we'll just do what we normally do, but you could never be a **real** enemy of mine." Jack spoke seriously.  
I looked into his eyes in attempt to detect some kind of lie, but I saw none. He seemed honest for once. I smiled at Jack and pecked him on the lips.  
"So what do you feel like doing? Why'd you call me out here?" I winked at him.  
Jack blushed before a devious smile formed onto his face.  
"I thought we could get out of here and have a little fun." He grinned.  
"Depends on what your version of fun is..." I looked at him skeptically.  
"I know you're a little goody-two-shoes, so it's nothing like that. I wanted to know if you wanted to see a horror movie!"  
"You watch horror movies?" _But you're such a scaredy cat! HOW?_  
"Yeah I know it's a little surprising considering I'm a little jumpy..." _A little jumpy?_ "But it seems like fun. There's gonna be a re-run of Scream!"  
"I haven't seen that movie in years...I couldn't even make it to the end when I was younger because I'd always run out of the room." I laughed.  
"Eh...I couldn't watch that movie Chucky when I was younger...the one with the killer puppet thing? That always freaked me out." Jack also started laughing along with me.  
"Oh yeah! That always freaked me out too!" I smiled excitedly. "Let's go!"  
"I thought you'd never ask." Jack wrapped his arms around me before lifting me up and holding me bridal style. "Hold onto something." Jack's devious grin returned.  
And we took off into the night.

* * *

Okay...I was tired...more than tired...god I felt like I could collapse any second. Today was a training day. _Oh joy..._  
"Why do you look like a zombie bro?" Rai asked.  
"That's something every girl likes to hear, Rai...thanks." I glared at him.  
"But seriously...is everything alright?" Raimundo seemed concerned.  
I'm surprised..._why's he so nice to me now?_  
"I- -uh...couldn't really get to sleep. My wound was keeping me awake most of the night." I patted my stomach gently. I was half lying...the rest of that night after I came home from Jack's place, my wound hurt like a bitch.  
Raimundo looked incredibly guilty as soon as he glanced down at my stomach.  
"I'm so sorry..." He mumbled and averted his eyes.  
"What?" I looked at him in confusion.  
"If I hadn't revived Wuya, you wouldn't have almost died. You'd be alright..." _Awwwww! That's so sweet!_  
"Rai...I ALMOST died, but I didn't. And besides, everything worked out just fine, so you have nothing to be sorry for okay? Wuya did this to me...not you." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"I still can't help, but feel like it's my fault." Rai looked like he saw a puppy getting kicked repeatedly. _I want to hug him so much right now!_  
"I'm not dead and this isn't your fault! Now let's go train okay?" I grabbed his hand and led him over towards everyone else.  
"EH HEM!" Kimiko coughed loudly. I glanced over at Kimiko in confusion. She was gesturing me to come over towards her.  
"Okay what is it?" Kimiko led me away from the others.  
"So where did you and Jack go last night?" Kimiko whispered. I blushed and my eyes widened in surprise.  
"Whatever do you mean Kimiko?" I smiled nervously.  
"Look, I'm not against you dating anybody, even if it is Jack...just be careful okay?" Kimiko winked at me.  
"Okay...we went to his house and watched horror movies..." I sighed. Kimiko brightened up and bounced around excitedly.  
"OOH! Tell me the details!" Kimiko smiled happily.  
"SSSH!" I put my hand over her mouth. "I'll tell you later okay?"  
We went back over with the others to do some standard training. We all took turns running around the course trying to beat each other's time. By the time it was my turn I had made it half way, until I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and fell to the ground moaning in pain. Omi had to deflect the ninja stars headed my way as Clay picked me up.  
"Jeez girl! You almost gave me a heart attack." Clay sighed in relief. "Kimiko! Go get Master Fung...Bella's gonna need some medical attention."  
"I- -I'm fine...I just ran out of breath that's all." I chuckled.  
"That was no breath you were running out of...it's your battle wound from Wuya isn't it?" Omi looked worried.  
I blushed and looked away.  
"I knew you shouldn't be doing anything...why didn't I say something to Master Fung this morning?" Raimundo looked mad.  
Kimiko came back out with several monks and Master Fung.  
"I should have taken more precautions. Isabella, for the next two weeks I want you on bed rest...no training, no fighting, and no going after the Shen Gong Wu. I want you to rest up, so that you may heal more quickly." Master Fung told me.  
"NO FIGHTING?! NOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the sky. "OW!" I yelped and held my stomach.

"That is precisely why I said two weeks, Isabella...if you're still not better by then, then we will wait two more weeks.  
"Let us examine your wound Miss Ridolfi." A monk spoke up. Clay handed me over to the monk and he proceeded to carry me away.  
"If I ever see Wuya again, I'm gonna murder that bit- -I mean witch!"

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I thought this chapter turned out okay! lol XD Let me know what you think, but be nice please! _


End file.
